Many playsets are available that provide environments for play with character toys such as dolls. Typically, such playsets provide a user a single environment, such as a house; and the user develops imaginative scenarios for character toys to interact in such an environment. A significant advantage is gained if the playset is transformable, allowing a user to expand imaginative scenarios to multiple environments.
Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,983, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,380, U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,301, U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,753, U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,224, U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,596, and Patent Application Nos. US20120045965 and US20120276810. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.